Les ombres dans la rue de l'automne
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Deux ombres et un crépuscule. L'âme d'un enfant un peu trop seul qui cherche à voir l'espoir et une rue qui s'enfonce doucement dans la nuit naissante.


****

Les ombres dans la rue de l'automne.

o

o

o

C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Comme dans toutes les histoires, celles qu'on raconte parce qu'on se retourne, parce qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de jeter ce regard doux-amer sur le passé.

Ca fait même plus longtemps que ça encore.

Le monde était jeune encore à mes yeux, même si j'était déjà triste. Je le trouvais beau, parfois. Il y avait la boulangerie qui laissait échapper une bonne odeur de pain chaud le dimanche matin, il y avait les parc aux petits enfants à bonnets de couleur, il y avait la rue de l'automne.

La rue de l'automne qui descendait en pente douce comme pour mieux cueillir mes histoires. Pas de vraie histoires, juste les miennes. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas vraiment la rue de l'automne, mais le nom, le vrai, je l'ai oublié aujourd'hui. Dommage, il était sans doutes beau comme un poème.

Mais je n'ai pas tout oublié. Pas encore. Je me rappelle les grands arbres et leurs feuilles dorées, je me rappelle les filles qui riaient en courant toucher leurs troncs, leurs jupes colorées claquant comme des voiles de bateau dans le vent d'octobre, je me rappelle mon petit frère qui serrait les poings très fort en se retenant de glisser sa main dans la mienne, alors que les cris rauques des gros corbeaux noirs l'effrayaient.

C'était le crépuscule dans la rue de l'automne. Les formes sombres que les arbres projetaient sur le sol s'allongeait pour devenir ces monstres géants qui dévoraient le reste du jour. Je n'aimait pas vraiment les ombres, à cette époque.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils n'étaient pas de ces ombres noires, comme les arbres, mais plutôt des ombres de couleur. J'ignore encore pourquoi je me suis arrêté. J'avais froid, ma grand-mère était malade et je devais préparer le dîner parce que mon père travaillait tard. Mais ces ombres de couleurs m'ont cloué sur place. Ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement leur deux silhouette, peut-être était-ce la pente douce de la rue de l'automne, peut-être était-ce le rose du ciel que la nuit transformait pas à pas, peut-être était-ce la main froide de mon petit frère que je serrais brusquement dans la mienne.

C'était deux ombres de couleur. Mon père aurait dit que ça n'existait pas, mais pour lui, presque plus rien n'existait. Si ça se trouve il aurait compris en les voyant, peut-être même qu'il aurait commencé à croire à quelque chose, comme moi.

C'était deux ombres de couleurs. Le rose du ciel coulait contre leurs joues et l'or de la rue de l'automne caressait leur cheveux. Je devinais leurs fronts, leurs nez et leurs lèvres à contre-jour. Ils étaient comme un jeune couple, on aurait dit deux amoureux prêts à faire face à la vie avec la force nouvelle qu'on leur offrait sans qu'ils n'aient rien demandé. Mais eux s'aimaient encore bien plus fort.

Elle avait de long cheveux qui retombaient comme les feuille sur ses reins. Lui était encore tout petit, plus petit encore que mon petit frère, dont la paume commençait à se réchauffer contre la mienne.

J'entendais la chanson qu'elle fredonnait. Elle chantait pour elle autant que pour lui, je ne saurais dire à quoi je le vis alors, mais c'était le cas. Elle chantait pour elle aussi, et je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'était que l'expression de ce désir puissant et ancestral , celui de ne pas être oublié.

L'enfant ombre regardait le ciel et les nuages qui devenaient bleu nuit. A quoi pensait-il ? Est ce qu'il croyait au ciel et aux étoiles ? Est ce qu'il se demandait si elle chanterait encore demain ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne pensait à rien. Son pouce dans sa bouche et ses mi-clos dans l'herbe douce, il laissait sa voix l'envahir, se mêlant à la rumeur du vent.

Un jour… Un jour les longs cheveux seront déployés comme un soleil sur le sol froid et toute lueur aura quitté ses yeux fixe. Un jour, il sera seul. Mais peut-on être vraiment seul quand quelqu'un un soir s'est penché sur vous pour vous apprendre la lumière ? Je frissonnais dans la clarté de la rue de l'automne.

Mon petit frère tira doucement sur mon bras, m'entraînant, un peu plus près d'eux. C'était comme essayer de se réchauffer en regardant le feu de loin, parce qu'on ne se sent pas vraiment le droit de s'approcher. C'est alors que je croisai son regard. _Leurs_ regards, devrais-je dire, parce qu'ils étaient semblables.

Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, que ses cheveux faisaient un triste soleil sur le sol froid ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce si petit enfant ombre détiendrait un jour toute la lumière d'un sinistre monde gris, un monde qui aurait emporté mon petit frère dans son vent de guerre.

J'aurais pu savoir à cause de ces yeux.

Sa main se tend vers moi, dans la rue de l'automne qui chuchote. Lui détourne son regard, vaguement indifférent. Il préfère les étoiles qui commencent à s'allumer.

Sa chanson résonne encore autours de nous. Et quand elle me parle, sa voix résonne comme un échos. Sa main est comme celle d'un fantôme qui commence à disparaître.

"Tu crois qu'il sait que je serais là ?"

La main de mon petit frère elle aussi commence à disparaître. Il tire de nouveau sur mon bras.

"Harry…Harry…"

L'enfant ombre me regarde à présent. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

"Harry, ils disparaissent…"

o

o

o

Le crépuscule revenait doucement sur ma rue de l'automne. Tout près de moi, les buissons font apparaître et disparaître des petites ombres malicieuses comme des enfants, des enfants qui n'auraient pas été moi. Au loin, on devinait une drôle de silhouette qui s'éloigne toujours, à moins que ce ne soit que la lueur égarée d'un lampadaire dans le brouillard. Vu d'ici, elle ressemble à une jeune mère portant son enfant.

"Harry, ton oncle t'attend…"

Je le cherche des yeux mais le petit frère disparaissait aussi. Seule restait sa voix dans le jour qui se meurt. Même son nom, je l'oublie.

Alors, plein de froid et de chaleur, de rose, d'or et d'ombre, je quittais à mon tour la rue de l'automne, comme bien d'autres ombres avant moi.

Et, derrière moi, demeurent pour quelques secondes encore ces quelques mots qui traverseront pourtant les années jusqu'à venir toucher le cœur de la guerre.

"Bien sûr, que je le sais…"

o

o

o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
